The 1700th Hunger Games
The first of a three part fanfiction (depending on the success of this fanfiction). This will contain strong language and mature scenes so if you're sensitive to this, then don't read. Backstory The period of peace in Panem, as a result of the victory of the rebels in the Second Rebellion, had eventually ended. Once the President was dead, a rebellion had commenced between the rebels who wanted to continue this period of peace and those who had sided with the President during the Second Rebellion. The latter group wanted to see the restoration of Panem before the Rebellion, including the re-establishment of the Games. This rebellion was tough, as it re-opened the wounds that the Second Rebellion had caused. Treachery was rife and bloodshed had returned. But there was still hope. Many had stayed confident that the rebels would overpower the "traditionalists" (as they had been branded) and get rid of them for good. Sadly, this was not the case. In fact, it was the opposite. With the victory of the traditionalists, Panem was reverted back to how it originally was. The victory also marked the start of a long cycle of traditionalist Presidents, with the streak being interrupted by a temporary rebel President every now and then, and families fighting for the Presidency. Over time, however, the Presidents got more and more tyrannical. Panem became more of a totalitarian state. And as of the Games, well, it wasn't just the slaughter of youth anymore. It had also turned into a competition between the Gamemakers to see who could host the most successful Games or the best Games. This was no different even as Panem entered the new millennium. However, there was controversy. One of the Games, hosted after the new millennium, was considered controversial because of the unexpected events that occurred. These Games are not spoken of, as a result. But no one can stay silent forever. Characters (in order of appearance) *Aldaya Montserrat - the Head Gamemaker of the 1700th Hunger Games (from District 1) *Mayor Vallacatta - Mayor of District 2 (from District 2) *Lolita - advisor to Mayor Vallacatta (of unknown origin, presumably District 2) *Mayor Andervault - Mayor of District 14 (from District 13) *Mayor Sealand - Mayor of District 4 (from District 4) Prologue Aldaya Montserrat, the sleep-deprived, unpredictable Head Gamemaker, anxiously stood in the Gamemakers Room. Like always for Montserrat, the dark patches of sleep deprivation circled his dark brown eyes and his black hair was untamed and dishevelled. He was clad in a crimson red blazer, which was normally a popular item of clothing for Avoxes, black pants, leather shoes and a creased white blouse. Overall, Montserrat looked like the victim of a caffeine addiction. Well, that was according to most people who looked at him. However, he didn't even consume coffee or anything else caffeine-laden, which was both the funny and ironic part. Others considered him to be just an unfortunate-looking man. He had placed a briefcase on the table before him, as well as a bottle of flavoured water from District 11. What made the Gamemaker anxious was that he had to prepare for a meeting with not just the President, but his allies; the Mayors of the Career Districts. One of these Mayors was even a familiar face to him, a familiar face he despised in childhood. Behind Aldaya was the first thing that most people think of when they hear "Gamemakers Room", the several screens that was used to track tributes in the Arena, as well as to broadcast the Games to the rest of Panem. Currently, the screens were turned off. As soon as the clock struck 8:00pm, the first Mayor arrived. A tall, fair-haired woman, whose brown hair was in some sort of braid and was donned in black clothing, walked into the room. She must have been recently appointed as Mayor, because he had not seen her before. She was followed by a woman who shot Montserrat a quick glance of anxiousness, like as if she knew how he was feeling, before facing the back of the Mayor. Montserrat assumed that this woman was an advisor of the Mayor, who then found her name tag and sat down at the seat in which she had been assigned. "You must be M-" "Mayor Vallacatta. I'm in charge of District 2. This is my advisor, Lolita." Montserrat was fast in turning his attention from the intimidating Vallacatta to the timid-looking Lolita, whose outfit was by far in contrast to her boss's outfit; a green cardigan, white T-shirt and a pink knee-length skirt. Her hair, which was also brown, had been placed in what was commonly called a "bun". "It's nice to meet you, Lolita." "Er, it's nice to meet you too, I guess." Once the Head Gamemaker and Vallacatta's advisor had exchanged an awkward handshake, Vallacatta had gestured for Lolita to sit in the seat next to her's. Without any response, Lolita rushed to the seat. The next Mayor to arrive was Mayor Andervault, who Montserrat had seen before. Andervault was the hot-headed, hard-to-please Mayor of District 14, even though he originated from 13. Andervault was a bald and very muscular (for his age) man in his mid 40s. He wore a white vest, trousers and leather boots. He actually looked rather casual for a Mayor, let alone someone attending a meeting with the President. In another perspective, he looked like a stereotypical tough guy, especially with the white vest. But were the stereotypes true for Andervault? Yes. Yes they were. The man was known for using extreme methods to intimidate civilians in his district and keep Peacekeepers in line. A punch to the face was nothing compared to what he could do. Aldaya gulped as Andervault approached him. "Head Gamemaker." He gave a simple nod, whilst wearing an emotionless face. Aldaya was surprised at how brief he was. "Mayor Andervault." Aldaya replied. Andervault then sat down at his assigned seat. For a moment, he fiddled with his name tag. Montserrat decided to use some time to prepare for what he was going to say to the Mayors. Of course, he didn't say it out loud because he didn't want to look foolish, so he practiced mentally instead. "You may want to cancel that appointment. Making sure I have lunch on time is a major priority of mine." Aldaya's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Mayor Sealand of District 4, by far the most likeable Mayor, as well as the most likely to have admirers. His hair was light blonde, his eyes were (unsurprisingly) reminiscent of the sea and he had lightly tanned skin. Chapter 1 Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Fanfictions Category:Ongoing Category:Hunger Games RP Wiki